All That Glitters Is Not Gold
by ShiverMe
Summary: The Winchester brothers soon find out that the world isn't as black and white as they hoped; that the world is just shades of gray - depending on how you look at it. RubyxSamxOC DeanxOC
1. Girls, Girls, Girls!

**Author's Note:**

_Please read this first guys! Very important stuff right here!_

This story takes places right after the moment Sam tells Dean that he isn't going to be doing any psychic stuff anymore. I will try my best to include anything new that happens after that, but I won't actually be including it as part of the story. Also, most of the events going on will be a little of my own thoughts and ideas that could explain a few things going on in the show.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam or Dean Winchester, or any of the Supernatural cast. I do own this story plot (twisted into my own version, you could say) and any original characters (the ones that you have no clue about). Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter One: Girls, Girls, Girls!**

"So what? What now? You just going to say 'no more' and that's it? What about Ruby? What're you going to tell her?"

Sam frowned as Dean continued on with his bombardment of questions, asking one after the other without even giving him time to answer even one of them. He looked up with sad eyes to his brother, hoping that the older man would stop to catch his breath long enough for him to put in his two cents.

"Are you even telling me the truth now? Who knows how long you've been lying to me! Give me one good reason why I should believe you now?"

Dean glared razor sharp daggers to his younger brother, the one person he thought would never lie to him – and now apparently he was wrong about that. He stood taller than Sam for the moment, only because Sam was sitting down while he stood up to make the argument more meaningful – in his opinion.

"Come on Sam! What? What now?"

Sam stood up then, moving so quickly that he shocked Dean and caused his older brother to step back in surprise. "Dean! Let me talk, for once!"

"Then talk big guy," Dean retorted angrily, regaining his intimidating stance.

"I'll just tell Ruby that I don't want to do it anymore, she wouldn't make me do anything I don't want to," Sam explained calmly, or as calmly as he could. He looked his brother in the eyes and hoped that Dean would be a bit more understanding.

"Oh yeah? Just like how you didn't want to do any of that mumbo jumbo in the beginning and then she goes and talks you into it? Sam, she's a _demon_!" Dean shouted. He glared at Sam for a bit but then threw his arms up in defeated and turned away from his brother. "I can't _believe_ you were having sex with her – with that demon bitch!"

"Hey! That is none of your business Dean!" Sam shouted back quickly in defense of himself or Ruby, he didn't really know. "And stop calling her a demon bitch!"

Dean looked back at Sam with a single brow raised in question. "I'm going for a drive,"

"What? Why?" Sam was about to take a step toward his brother but Dean gave him a look that clearly told him to stay away.

"At least I'm telling you – not like I'm going to be sneaking out or anything," Dean shot at Sam before walking toward the door. He didn't even wait for Sam to come up with some sort of reply as he slammed the door of the motel room behind him. He glanced around the parking lot, a habit he's developed over the years, before stalking over to his car.

Dean looked back at the motel room and then slipped into the driver's seat. As soon as the engine revved, signaling that it was ready to go, Dean stepped on the gas and was out of the parking lot in a matter of seconds. He didn't know where he was going, for how long he was going to drive, or why he even decided to drive.

"At least I'm finally out of there – Sam's starting to freak me out," Dean mumbled to himself out loud in the silent car. He reached over and turned on the radio and a smile appeared on his face when a familiar song flooding the vehicle. "_Girls, girls, girls!_"

He started to tap his hands against the steering wheel and began to do some head banging. Dean didn't even notice how quickly the sun was going down, or how long he had been driving for until he noticed he was nearing a small town. He glanced around, slowing the car down to a reasonable speed, checking about him to find some kind of parking spot – or maybe even a bar.

Dean grinned happily when he found himself a bar and a parking spot. He quickly parked the car and stepped into the bar, again glancing around the seemingly empty streets. Once he was inside the bar everyone that was in there stopped what they were doing to stare at him, but quickly went back to what they were doing seconds later.

Dean headed straight to the bar and called over the female bartender, fortunately for him. She eyed him warily, looking at him up and down as she stepped closer. "What d'you like?"

"Best beer you got," Dean replied with a smile. He looked around the bar; it looked like there were no more than eight people in the room. The bartender handed him his beer and was about to leave when Dean asked her a question, "Why'd everyone stare at me when I walked in?"

The bartender's eyes shifted left and right and leaned toward him. "We thought you were someone else," she whispered as low as she possibly could yet still loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Why? What's going on around here?" Dean leaned forward when the bartender leaned more toward him and he could tell that the conversation was about to get deeper.

"You believe in…" the bartender looked about her, her eyes catching everyone else's in the room and they nodded to her as if giving her permission to speak. "You believe in those ghost stories and… demons?"

Dean held back a smile, a laugh, or anything that would give him away to anything to what he did. He nodded his head numbly, urging the girl to continue with what she was going to tell him. "Yeah, what about it?"

"See… There's this girl here who lives around these parts," the bartender twirled her finger around, a small hand gesture that sort of helped emphasized that the girl could be found all around in the area. "She's been protecting us, keeping us safe,"

Dean nodded his head again, taking in the woman's words and letting them echo in his mind. "And so, why does everyone seem so freaked out about this?"

"Well, for one… not many people come through here wanting to come back," the bartender leaned away from Dean and was now speaking with her normal tone of voice. "And it's not like the people 'round here are all too thrilled about this woman – change is a bit hard to get used to,"

"What do you mean by change?" Dean asked.

"Been almost a year or so since them _demons_ started appearing around town," the bartender replied. She had a look on her face that made it seem like she was thinking about the happy days before all the 'change' happened, sadness blanketing her eyes. "At first we just thought the deaths and murders around here and the surrounding places were all just misfortunate events but then… they started happening all too close to one another and there were more and more people dying…

"That was when she showed up, killing a demon right in the middle of the town square – right where everyone can see but the thing that scares us the most is that whenever she's doing her 'thing', her eyes turn black – even the white parts turn black!"

"Where can I meet this girl?"

As soon as the last word left his mouth everyone in the bar was staring at him again, some with his or her jaws hanging low in shock. Dean looked around him and then looked at the bartender, shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

"You wouldn't want to go meet her," the bartender shook her head disapprovingly at Dean.

"Why not?"

"We don't entirely know what she is… Some think she's a normal person with powers or a demon herself," the bartender explained. "Lately there's been something big going on – it's very rare to see her around anywhere,"

"Where can I meet her?" Dean asked, trying again.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone turned toward it, just like they did with Dean, but this time they didn't look away after a few seconds. Dean followed their eyes and was met with a young woman whom he had the urge to whistle at.

The bartender leaned forward until her mouth was mere inches away from Dean's ear, yet her eyes never strayed away from the woman at the door. "That's her," she whispered.

The young woman smiled at everyone in the room and nodded her head politely before walking off to sit a few seats away from Dean. She called the bartender over and ordered her drink, and then everyone else went back to what they were doing before. Once the bartender gave the young woman her drink she turned to Dean with a warm smile.

"Heard you were looking for me," she spoke to him, a warm smile still on her face.

"News travels fast around here, doesn't it?" Dean stood up from his seat and moved so that he was now sitting right beside the young woman. "Mind if we go for a little walk?"

The young woman's smile never left her as she stood to her feet and gestured toward the door with her head. Dean understood quickly and the both of them walked out of the bar, Dean holding the door for her like the gentlemen he is. As soon as they were outside they immediately started heading toward the centre of the town.

Dean and this still unnamed woman walked side by side in silence. He would take calculating glances toward her every now and then, and she did the same to him.

"So, can I get a name out of you?" Dean asked, breaking their somewhat comfortable silence.

"What do you want?" she stopped walking, which made Dean stop with her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dean, eyeing him carefully.

Dean reached into his pockets, trying to see if he remembered to stuff holy water into them. Once he felt that familiar bottle in his fingers he whipped it out and threw the contents at the young woman. However, what happened next was something he was not expecting.

The holy water was suspended in midair and the young woman was staring at him questioningly. "Holy water?"

"They said that your eyes would turn black – that's what demons do," Dean stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a demon,"

"What, you like a _Ruby_ now? Badass demon gone goody-two shoes?"

"You know Ruby?"

Suddenly the young woman's interest spiked and she took a step toward Dean. Her arms went down to her sides and she stared at him questioningly. "How do you know Ruby?" the young woman asked. She sidestepped the holy water that was still suspended in the air and was now face to face with Dean, their faces just inches apart. "Tell me,"

Dean's eyes widened when he saw the girl's eyes turning a frightening shade of black and before he could do anything else his body froze. He watched as the girl circled him yet he couldn't even move. He growled angrily and narrowed his eyes at the girl who still circled around him. "What are you doing to me?"

"Tell me how you know Ruby," she repeated, "And I just might tell you my name, at least,"

"Dean!"

Both Dean and the young woman turned at the same time to see Sam standing not too far away with a gun pointed straight at the young woman. His brows were knitted together in concentration, clearly not intending to miss. "What are you doing to my brother? Who are you?"

"Quinn, Darcy Quinn," she said, finally. "And you wouldn't want to shoot me right now," Darcy told him in an eerily calm voice.

"And why wouldn't I want to do that?" Sam asked, cocked the gun in his hands.

"Because I'm the only thing keeping _them_ away," Darcy nudged her head in no particular direction with a smile. Sam glanced around him and his hands almost let go of the gun. All around, completely surrounding them, were demons – demons in human hosts. They looked to be banging at an invisible wall. They growled and scratched and did everything to try and get near them but that invisible wall stayed strong.

"But – how did I get through?" Sam asked, lowering his arm with his eyes still glancing around him.

"Because I let you through – and I hope to god you're just passing through,"

**--**

"What are you doing in my town? What do you want? Who are you? And, how do you know Ruby?"

Dean, Sam, and Darcy stood alone in a private room lent to them by the bartender from earlier. Darcy paced around the room, walking in front of the door so that neither of the Winchester boys could get out. Her wavy dirty blond locks bounced each step she took, her eyes glancing to the boys occasionally.

"Now wait just a minute; how about you tell us just who the hell you are? Are you one of 'em psychic freaks?" Dean barked out angrily.

"I am not a _freak_!" Darcy turned to Dean and her arm shot forward toward him and Dean was forced against the wall behind him. Sam lifted his arms with gun placed in his hands tightly. "Put him down!" he shouted. "We'll answer your questions if you answer some of ours – okay?"

Dean slid to the ground with a thud, grumbling angrily as he pushed himself off of the floor.

"We just stumbled here," Sam answered Darcy's first question and slowly set his gun back down. "Now your turn to answer a question: are you one of the psychic children?"

"Yes, now your turn: who are you?" Darcy calmed down as she stopped pacing and just stood by the door.

"My name is Sam Winchester and he's my brother, Dean," Sam looked back to Dean and saw how angry his older brother was at just having to "submit" to a woman he believed to be demonic and dangerous. "Why haven't seen or heard of you and what can you do?"

"Because I'm special and I'm a telekinetic," Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight over to one foot. "And since I answered two questions you have to answer two of mine: how do you know Ruby and what is your relation to her?"

Sam frowned and looked back to Dean again. The two of them stared each other and quietly wondered if they should tell her anything but Dean seemed to not care for the subject at all. Dean looked away from Sam and walked away to the other side of the room. "Why don't you just call her over Sam? Isn't she your little demon bitch now, following all your orders?"

Just then there was a knock on the door and everyone in the room turned toward it in reflex. Darcy moved to the side and pulled the door open a crack, to check who was standing on the other side. The two brothers heard her give out a small chuckle and she opened the door further to reveal a young woman, slightly smaller than Darcy. She had a small smile on her face and long, wavy chestnut coloured hair with red streaks all over – seemingly in no particular pattern.

Darcy moved over to the side some more to let the other girl into the room before shutting the door gently behind her. "She's no threat, we can continuing talking,"

"The demons are all gone, by the way," the smaller girl said to Darcy, not lowering her voice at all.

"Ruby helped us –" Sam was interrupted when he heard Dean's irritated scoff, glaring angrily at his brother. "Ruby helped me improve my powers and helped me, or at least tried to help me find Lilith,"

"Okay, now slow down everybody!"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Dean who had just suddenly decided to speak up. "Things are going just a bit fast here – how about we stop with all these stupid little questions and think for a moment?" Dean leaned against the wall and looked at everyone in the room. "The thing I want to know is why there are so many damn demons in this town,"

"That's easy!" the girl with the chestnut red-streaked hair exclaimed happily, "Darcy can also _control_ demons,"

"And who the hell are you?" Dean turned to the new girl with a single brow raised in question.

Darcy suddenly stepped in between Dean and the other girl to block her from his view and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Hey! This is Stephanie and you leave her alone, got it?"

Stephanie laughed nervously and looked away, a little embarrassed. "Darcy can control the demons out there, but not all at once and only for a limited so… they can get pretty rowdy when they're not under her control,"

Sam stared at Darcy and looked her over. "How do you… control demons?"

"Don't even think about it Sam!" Dean roared.

"How about we continue this _lovely_ discussion in the morning? You two are free to stay here or stay in my guest room," Stephanie offered kindly, a light blush staining her cheeks as she looked from one Winchester brother to the other.

Darcy opened her mouth in protest but Stephanie brought her hand up quickly to silence her. Darcy frowned and stormed out of the room, "I'll make a path for you through the demons," she shouted over her shoulder before disappearing.

"Uh… thank you?" Sam turned to Dean and Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

**--**

"I don't trust these girls,"

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden? Picking a fight with anyone near you!"

Sam and Dean stood along together in the guest room that Stephanie had set up for them. The two girls they had just met that night were downstairs speaking to each other but not loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear.

"_What_? There's a girl down there who's one of those psychic freaks who seems really into her powers and shit! And then there's another girl who might be one too!" Dean half shouted, half whispered to make sure that neither of the girls could hear him. "They're probably thinking up some way to cook us, boil us, or just eat us alive!"

"Dean…"

"What? It _can_ happen,"

Meanwhile, Darcy and Stephanie were downstairs arguing about their current guests. Stephanie and Darcy stood a few feet apart, face-to-face, in the centre of the room with their voice slightly raised.

"Stephanie, why did you invite them over for? I seriously do not like this Dean character! And, the most uncomforting thing is that I cannot – for the life of me – I seriously cannot read _either_ of their minds!" Darcy turned away from Stephanie and started to pace around the coffee table. One hand went up to her head and massaged the area around her temple.

"Steph, I can't keep those demons away… My head is starting to hurt…"

Stephanie looked over to Darcy and saw a single, thick drop of blood drip from one of her nostrils. She frowned and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains to the side to glance outside. In the distance she could see many of the demons banging away at Darcy's invisible shield. She looked back at Darcy just in time to see her sit down on the chair that was closet to her. "You can relax, I'll take the next shift,"

Stephanie let her finger run along a small spot against the wall and Darcy immediately looked relaxed. Right at that moment the two Winchester brothers decided to walk down the stairs. Darcy quickly wiped the blood form underneath her nose before either of the brothers saw.

"How do you know Ruby?" Sam asked as he walked around the chair that Darcy sat on.

"No, no; how about telling us what the hell is going on?" Dean said, his voice raised a pitch or two. "Why don't you just kill those demons out there?"

"Because they're really quite useful," Darcy replied from her seat in the living room.

"Are you two here because of that article in the news? The one about the sliced up bodies?" Stephanie moved away from the window and closer to where everyone was standing. "The one where there was practically nothing left whole on the body for identification – except for the obvious DNA sh-stuff,"

Dean looked a little surprised, but reminded himself that these people he was with were not the norm. "And I'm guessing you know something about that,"

"We've already taken care of that," Stephanie told Dean proudly.

"Ruby's here,"

Sam looked to Dean, Dean turned to Darcy in disbelief, and Darcy looked toward the front door. Stephanie walked toward it and opened it as if everything was going normally. She didn't even have enough time to open the door all the way when Ruby just pushed the door open herself. Stephanie narrowed her eyes annoyed and mumbled something about disrespectful people as she shut the door behind Ruby.

"Why the hell are you two together?" Ruby barked out, stepping right into the centre of the room. Ruby looked from Sam to Darcy and then back again before finally stopping at Sam. "Well?"

"What the hell is going on here? Could someone explain this to me?" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining everyone attention.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Dean, as if she was expecting him to say that. "These two – Sam and Darcy – were not supposed to meet," Ruby started. "You know how Sam here is the Antichrist for the demons of Hell? Well, little Miss Darcy here is supposed to be the Antichrist's second in command – or, like his 'right hand man',"

"What?" Sam, Dean, and Darcy said in unison while Stephanie just stood back and watched what was going on.

"You two didn't just stumble upon each other by chance! Sam, you didn't just suddenly get the urge to go out and follow your brother into town! And you, you didn't just get the urge to talk to Dean back at the bar!" Ruby yelled, shouting as if she were speaking to two children. "Stephanie: push those demons back further,"

"Excuse me? Don't boss me around," Stephanie retorted angrily.

"Yeah, don't boss her around," Darcy stood up from her seat and gave Ruby a death glare – one that even Ruby took a step back from, which made Darcy smirk knowingly. "That's what I thought,"

"So you mean – all this – this was some sort of meeting set up by something other worldly and that this girl here is supposed to be my 'right hand'?" Sam asked Ruby, glancing toward Darcy again with a confused look still on his face.

"Wait a second – this guy was that famed Antichrist I've been hearing so much about? He hasn't showed any signs of 'great power' since I've seen him!" Darcy proclaimed, pointing at Sam when she spoke.

"Something big is coming and it's coming fast – and Lilith is the one who's commanding it," Ruby started again, turning her eyes turned Sam. "You have got to practice more Sam,"

"The hell he is," Dean interjected, stepping forward and closer to where Ruby stood. "Sam's done with this psycho-mind freak business,"

"_Guys_! This is going way too fast pace! How about we do what we originally planned to do and wait until morning to get things settled out?" Stephanie interrupted, shouting as loud as she could to go over everyone's voices and to get their attention.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads dejectedly, as if defeated – except for Dean and Ruby. The two Winchester brothers looked away and started to head over to their room, Darcy started to walk to her room that was on the main floor, Ruby just stormed out, and Stephanie headed to her room that was also upstairs with the guest room.

**End Chapter**


	2. I'm On The Highway To Hell

**Author's Note:** Hola! Sorry for the long wait on the update, but here it is. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes - I really need to get someone to look it over (like really look it over) before but I haven't found that person yet. Heh, sounds like I'm looking for a "special person". But anyway, here you go with the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If only... I do own Darcy and Stephanie and blah blah snore. :P

**Chapter Two: I'm On The Highway To Hell**

Morning couldn't have come any slower for the occupants of that house. Stephanie was the first one to wake up, since there were guests in her house and she didn't want them snooping around her house. Darcy had woken up soon after but left the house as soon as she possibly could. Sam and Dean were still in their room, not too sure of how to access the current situation.

Dean was less tense this new morning, which Sam quickly noticed. Sam looked over his older brother in worry, watching as Dean paced around the room. "Dean? Could you relax for a minute?"

"Okay, let's go," Dean opened the door, leaving Sam alone in the room as he headed down the stairs. Sam stared at the open door for a few minutes before rushing to his feet and following after Dean. He glanced around the main floor as he reached the bottom of the steps and rolled his eyes when he saw Dean heading for the kitchen. "Dean, wait up!" Sam called after his brother.

Dean poked his head through the door of the kitchen and saw Stephanie sitting down by the counter and eating a bowl of cereal. Sam came at that moment and made a noise that attracted Stephanie's attention their way.

"Oh, hey, you're finally awake," Stephanie said before taking another spoonful of her cereal. "Darcy went out for bit, what do you guys want to talk about first?"

"Got any grub?" Dean asked as he fully stepped into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. Stephanie watched Dean open her fridge and start picking things out and setting them on the counter nearest to him.

"Uh…" Stephanie turned to Sam, trying to forget about Dean who looked like he was about to eat everything in her fridge. "What would you like to know?"

Sam pulled up a chair beside Stephanie and started to think about what exactly he wanted to know. "What's going on here? I mean… Well…" Sam's sentence ended before he could figure out how to word his question better.

"He means why hasn't he seen or heard of that Darcy chick," Dean said as he fixed himself a sandwich that was practically half a foot thick.

"That's because Azazel had two 'tournaments'," Stephanie started her explanation, taking another spoonful of her cereal again. "Someone has to help keep all those demons in line and ever since word spread that you haven't fully tapped into your abilities Darcy has been bending over backwards to keep that title yours,"

Dean stopped in mid-bite when he let Stephanie's words register in his head. "You're okay with all of this? You're just going to sit back and let this demon army form?" he said in a mix of frustration and surprise.

"Think of it this way: if your brother Sam here stays true to all his virtues and is in command of the demon army, don't you think it would be easier on the world if he commanded them to only cause havoc every blue moon?" Stephanie waited and watched as Dean tried to picture a world like that but then frowned when he seemed to have dismissed the thought just seconds after she brought it up. "Fine then, let's use this one: if Sam doesn't take the throne then someone else will,"

Stephanie's words echoed with a hidden threat behind it that the brothers couldn't pinpoint. She finished her cereal then and pushed the bowl away from her as she stood up onto her feet. She smiled at both Dean and Sam, picking up her bowl, and heading toward the sink. "And right now, all those demons out there in this town are beginning to understand that Darcy is _the_ second in command and once they do she won't need to forcefully control them with her mind,"

"I can't believe anyone with half a mind would even consider that this was a good thing!" Dean downed the last bite of his sandwich and moved away from the counter he made it at.

"It is a good point Dean," Sam said in a low, quiet tone of voice like he was afraid of even saying it out loud.

"I can't believe you're siding with her! What is wrong with everyone? Can't either of you see how dangerous this whole situation is?" Dean turned to Sam and pointed at him with an accusing finger, glaring angrily at him. "And you better not reconsider what you told me about not going back into that psychic stuff,"

"Hey! Don't go assuming that I don't care about what's going on with Darcy! I don't like it as much as you don't like what's going on with Sam but what can we do about it? Nothing! Just because something is out of the ordinary or coming from Hell doesn't mean that it's entirely evil Dean Winchester! Why does everything seem to be so black and white with you?" Stephanie took a step forward toward Dean and they glared at each other, trying to intimidate the other one.

Dean swallowed the words that he was about to shout back and took a step away from Stephanie, turning his back to her and Sam. He had his head down but when he brought his head back up he saw Darcy standing not that far away from him but far enough that the other two couldn't see her. Dean and Darcy stared at each other, their eyes locking.

Dean noticed that Darcy's clothing was covered in dirt and mud with a few tears here and there but she didn't look at all tired or in pain. However, when Dean saw Darcy begin to walk, he noticed a very obvious stagger in her step and she was practically dragging her right foot against the floor. The 'hero' in him wanted to rush and help the poor girl but something in him stopped him from doing that, so he just watched her stagger over into the kitchen.

"I… got rid of them," Darcy told Stephanie as soon as she was in the kitchen, making it clear that she wanted to stay away from Dean when she made an obvious turn around him.

Sam stood up and went to help Darcy over to a chair, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her to the chair he was once sitting on. Darcy smiled weakly at him as she made herself comfortable on the chair. "I didn't think that there would be so many out there who already knew Sam was here," Darcy said as she bent forward to get a better look at her leg. "One had a message for you Sam,"

"And what's that?" Sam looked back to Dean just as the older man turned around so that he would pay better attention to what Darcy was going to say.

"It said: you rise, or you fall,"

**--**

Chaos was everywhere.

All the inhabitants of the small town left screaming at the top of their lungs, pushing and shoving anyone out of their path just so they would get out faster. They all seemed to be running from the same thing, from the same _person_.

He stood in the centre of the town square, all alone yet so intimidating. His shadow was incredibly large against the ground yet the sun was right above him – so his shadow should have only been just a fraction of his actually size. His jet-black hair was long, reaching just a little past his shoulders and his bright blue eyes shone brightly against the shadows on his face.

"This world is _exactly_ how I remember it: disgraceful and weak little humans everywhere," he said to himself aloud, still standing still in the centre of the entire town. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to look around until he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He wore a dark, gray slate suit that he brushed off with his free hand before lighting his cigarette. "Now… Where is this prophesized 'Antichrist' I've been hearing rumours about?"

There was one other person, a decent looking young man, left behind, but they didn't seem at all afraid. Once he was a metre away from the black-haired man he went down to the ground into a kneeling position. "He's been spotted two states over to the west, my king," the young man said without looking up at the other man, his fear painfully obvious.

"You better be right, Pride; I didn't bring you back out here just for kicks – no wait, I did," the 'king' laughed at his own thoughts while the young man, Pride, continued to kneel. "Where are my other sins?"

"They're just having a little fun right now, we thought you wouldn't mind, my king" Pride kept his head bowed, afraid to look up at his king.

"As long as you're all causing mayhem – and call me Lucifer dammit," Lucifer laughed wholeheartedly, his head rolling his head back. Once he was done laughing he started to walk toward the west, patting Pride on the head when he passed by him. "Let's go kiddo,"

Pride quickly got up to his feet and was walking in pace with Lucifer in seconds. "What are you going to do when you run into Sam Winchester, Lucifer?"

"I'm going to make him prove his worth – I have more than just one child of Hell, you know," Lucifer said with a wicked, malicious smile on his oh-so angelic face.

Lucifer and Pride walked in silence, Pride walking a little behind Lucifer. Lucifer looked like a child filled with joy because he was given his favourite toy or candy. He blew out puffs of smoke again and again, and once that cigarette was done another was magically lit and replaced the old one. "Go round up the other sins, we're taking a little trip,"

"What about…" Pride paused a moment, getting nervous about bringing up the topic. When Lucifer stopped walking and just stood there his nervousness spiked and he almost began to shake.

"What about what, Pride?" Lucifer said in a low, threatening voice.

"What about Lilith?" Pride asked, looking down at his feet.

"I'll take care of her later," Lucifer growled out angrily. "Now stop wasting my time with these useless questions,"

**--**

Darcy sat in Stephanie's living room, poking at her injured leg even though it stung every time she touched it. She sat alone in the living room, with the exception of Dean who stood leaning against the doorframe leading to the kitchen. He watched as she used her telekinesis to get things for herself like her drink, her food, and other little things. Every time she would do something like that Dean would get the urge to jump to shot at something.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Dean asked the girl, finally breaking the odd silence between them.

Darcy looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders, "If you'll stop staring at me like you've been doing for a while now,"

Dean smiled sheepishly and made his way to the spot on the couch beside Darcy. He made sure to sit down slowly so he wouldn't move her body in any way when he sat down. Once he was comfortable and leaning back against the couch he decided to make conversation with the girl - get some answers out of her. "So, you obviously know a lot more about what's going on," he started.

"You can say that I guess, I know enough," Darcy bit her lip with she had poked her leg a little too hard and the pain felt like a sharp, quick jolt of electricity going up her leg to her spine.

"So, why did Azazel create these fre-children? What's his 'end game'?" Dean had gone straight to the point, turning toward Darcy and waiting impatiently for her answer.

"I think Darcy should be left alone for now – and stop poking it if it hurts to much!" Stephanie came into the room and walked over to where Dean was sitting and gently forced him up to his feet. She smiled warily at Darcy as she slowly started to lead Dean out of the room. They walked up the stairs and into the guest room that Stephanie as set up for the brothers with Sam already waiting for them in the room.

Stephanie shut the door behind her and let out the breath she had been holding and leaned up against the door.

"Why are we in here for?" Dean asked, a little dumbfounded until he saw Ruby standing over in the corner. "Oh, _she's_ here,"

"Nice to see you too, _Dean_," Ruby said bitterly. "I know Darcy and Stephanie because I had done the same thing I did to Sam, I went to Darcy and told her that I needed to her prepare to fight against a war with demons – and she complied with the request happily,"

Dean looked to Sam, silently asking him if he already knew that bit.

"We started the conversation without you," Sam admitted shamefully.

"Okay, so then what did I miss?" Dean said, moving away from the door but keeping away from where Ruby stood by the open window.

Sam's shoulders dropped and he fell back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Stephanie pushed around Dean until she was further into the room, farther from the door. "It was all planned out to happen like this: Sam was to lead this giant demon army and we all know that every leader is supposed to have some kind of second in command, so that's where Darcy comes in," Ruby started.

"We can't keep talking about this!" Stephanie said with a worried tone in her voice. "There's been a lot of new reports of small towns being terrorized and the size of the towns seem to be getting bigger each time,"

"Good, then Sam and this _brother_ could go and check that out," Ruby suggested.

"Guys!" the four of them heard Darcy shout from downstairs, "There's someone at the door!"

Suddenly Ruby turned around and opened the window behind her and looked to Sam. "I have to go,"

"_Guys_!" Darcy shouted louder, sounding more desperate this time. However, just seconds later a loud and hard thud was heard and Stephanie, Sam, and Dean all rushed down to the stairs. There they saw two men, who Stephanie clearly did not know with the frightened look on her face, standing by the open doorway.

One of the men, the younger looking one, looked angry and his arm was raised as if he had been banging against something. The other man had a smug look on his face as he let his eyes roam around the living room. "Nice place you got here – Stephanie Mavison, right?" the man with the dark coloured suit said with a warm yet wicked smile. "Now…" he said, stepping in the home with ease, "Which one of you two boys up there is Sam?"

"Who are you?" Stephanie lifted her right arm and held onto the bracelet there with her left hand, something Dean noticed from the corner of his eye. The bracelet looked like regular old beads but, being in the business he was in, Dean knew that it was for something else.

Darcy scooted away from the man who had just stepped into the living room, dragging her injured leg with her. "Holy _fuck_," she whispered under her breath, "It's _you_,"

"Tut, tut, tut; witchcraft is _not_ allowed here," the stranger said, pointing toward Stephanie.

"_Witchcraft_?" Dean repeated in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"And you," he said, now pointing at Darcy, "I'm not in the mood for playing games – now, who here is Sam Winchester?"

"He can't be a demon because he stepped over that salt barrier no problem," Dean whispered to his younger brother, making sure to make it look like his lips weren't moving. "And the other dude with him is definitely a demon since that guy can't get in,"

"I'm Lucifer – _asshole_," Lucifer's cool blue eyes suddenly locked onto Sam and he looked him over, up and down. He took a step forward, getting closer to the stairs where three of the four people in the room. He stared at Sam curiously, leaning his arm against the railing of the stairs when he reached it, and thought for a moment or two. "So you're Sam Winchester, the guy who's supposed to take command of one of my largest armies of Hell,"

"Lucifer, we should go," the man standing angrily outside the door interrupted.

"Don't disappoint me boy," Lucifer said as he began to walk toward the door. Dean tried to make a move but there was some force that kept him to the spot. He looked down toward Darcy and saw that her eyes were a freakishly dark shade of crimson. "And you, you've been a sneaky little bitch – good job,"

Dean tried to move again but he just wouldn't budge.

Lucifer nodded his head politely to the people in the house before he exited through the front door and disappearing from them all.

Darcy suddenly fell over, off of the couch, unconscious. Dean was finally about to move and he raced down the steps toward the door, poking his head out. "Son of a bitch!"

"Darcy!" Stephanie ran down the stairs and helped Darcy back up into a sitting position while Darcy rubbed her throbbing head. "You okay D?"

Darcy nodded her head numbly, blinking her eyes open – Dean automatically looking to them to see that they were back to how they were before: a dark shade of emerald.

"Dean, we should go check up on those reports that Stephanie told us about," Sam said suddenly. Dean looked up at him, giving him a quizzical look but Sam just shrugged his shoulders and gestured his head toward the two girls. "Don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean turned away from Sam and looked toward Stephanie and Darcy who were now looking at him. "We're going to go check up on those reports about those towns,"

**--**

Dean and Sam sat quietly within Dean's car, Dean taking his usual spot at the driver's seat and Sam sitting in the passenger's seat with laptop open. Dean peered out through the windows of the car, the darkness of the night making him a little on edge after he had just stood in front of Satan himself.

"I can't believe it; that's what Lucifer looks like," Dean mumbled out loud, his eyes wide from forcing himself to be alert even though his mind is somewhere else.

"Obviously he's just using someone's body Dean," Sam said in between clicks from the keyboard, "Just like how all the other demons do it,"

Dean looked over at what Sam was researching so vigorously, leaning his body closer to Sam's. On the screen he could see multiple windows up and he tried to get a connection to each one since the font was a bit too small for him to see. He frowned when he found out what the subject was about: Lucifer. "What are you trying to find about this guy?"

"Didn't you notice how he walked into the house so casually?" Sam asked, still typing away at the laptop. "All I'm finding is the typical lore about him; how he was once an angel and blah, blah, blah,"

"Maybe that's why, maybe because he was once an angel?" Dean pointed out; thinking up anything comes to mind.

"So you think Lucifer could still have some of this 'angel abilities'? It also says here that since he was cast out of Heaven he isn't allowed to use the name God had given him… So why is he using it?" Sam pondered aloud, looking up from the laptop screen to look at Dean in hopes that his brother might have anymore suggestions.

Dean was about to give Sam another suggestion until he noticed that Sam was doing something very odd. Sam just stared at him and did so for the longest time, his eyes never blinking. Dean narrowed his eyes and waved his hand over Sam's face once and when Sam didn't do anything Dean did it again, still with the same result. The older Winchester boy frowned disapprovingly at the situation and decided to step out of the car.

He glanced around the area and noticed that it was all like how it was moments before: complete and utter nothingness all around. Dean spun around slowly, scanning the area again but this time what he saw shocked him so much that he almost fell over on his side. Right there beside the car was Castiel standing as calm as still water. "Oh gees, what now?" Dean asked in irritation as soon as he caught his breath from the shock.

Castiel looked at Dean as he usually did, his face completely emotionless yet his eyes looking even fiercer than usual. "You met Satan himself," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I met the Luci-"

"That is a name that he is no longer privileged to use – so please do not use it so carelessly," Castiel said quickly, cutting Dean off before he could finish saying the name. "You've also met another like Sam, one who knows more,"

Dean nodded his head before looking away and peering into the car so he could see Sam who was still in the same position as he was in minutes before. "What? You want me to investigate on her too; find out what Azazel's end game is?"

"If it's no trouble for you," Castiel said, yet he said it with a hidden meaning like he knew Dean _had_ to follow and he was just poking at the fact.

"Why can't you just do this yourself?" Dean barked back, becoming slightly tired and irritated that he has to run around doing impossible jobs plus the ones _God_ was sending him.

"She cannot be touched, and neither can _he_ be neared by us lesser angels," his words were soft and lowered, sounding like Castiel was a bit sad.

"Why not? Isn't good always supposed to triumph over evil, angel man?" Dean suddenly remembered something that Castiel had told him a while ago and turned an accusing stare at him. "Hey! I thought that Lucifer wasn't supposed to be freed until all the seals were broken?"

Castiel shook his head at Dean in a disapproving, disappointed manner. "No, Lucifer is not back – at least not _fully_," the angel of God began, turning his body to the side with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Lucifer is not up to his 'full potential', he needs more of the seals to be broken and each that one is broken he will be one step closer to gaining all of his powers but that does not mean he is weak,"

"So why can't we just kill him now if he's not to his '_full potential_'?"

Castiel stared at Dean like he had just said something so absurd it couldn't have been said at all. "You cannot _kill_ Lucifer, just like you cannot _kill_ God – all you can do is contain, or imprison him,"

**End Chapter**


	3. Knock, Knock, Knocking On Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:** Hey, me again. I just happened to have finished Chapter Four and am currently working on Chapter Five so I thought it would be okay to upload Chapter Three. Give people something to read while I type/write away. Again, I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. And just a little heads up: you should be expecting a lot of conflicts of the heart as well as some action. Okay, read away. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Supernatural characters or anything related to the Supernatural franchise. I do own Darcy and Stephanie and blah blah snore. Oh and, I think it's okay for me to be saying this, I own this specific story plot. Ta!

**Chapter Three: Knock, Knock, Knocking On Heaven's Door**

"You met with the angel, Castiel again?" Sam sat on the edge of the bed in the nearest motel to the town he and Dean were looking over; listening carefully to what his older brother had to say about this most recent meeting – just last night – with the _Angel of Thursday_.

"Yeah," Dean replied bluntly.

"And what did he say about Lucifer, exactly?"

Dean thought for a moment, thinking back to remember the exact words that Castiel had told him not that many hours ago. He was standing, something that he was suddenly beginning to notice that he did a lot, with his back toward Sam. "He said that we shouldn't worry about him, because Lucifer is very powerful and evil but he is still very predictable," said Dean, still not turning around to face his younger brother.

"What does he mean 'predictable'?"

"Y'know… He said Lucifer is a greedy son of a bitch and will only make a move when he's gotten as much of his strength as he had before -- not in those words exactly,"

Sam nodded his head, letting Dean's words register in his mind so he could pick it apart and analyze it later. "What else did he say?"

"That you and Darcy should be kept apart but I should get more info about this 'end game' Azazel was planning from her since she seems to know a lot more than anyone we know," Dean turned around at that moment, looking at Sam's face to see his reaction to what he had just said. He knew that Sam would want to know more about this end game but Sam would want to be in the same room when that information was being spread and most likely want to ask questions of his own.

Sam frowned and his brows came together in frustration and irritation. "Why can't I be near this girl? What's going to happen that's _so_ bad?"

"He said something about Darcy having fallen farther than you have and wouldn't want you to get influenced – since you're supposed to be this big Antichrist or whatever," Dean said this all casually, as if nothing of it mattered at all.

"About that… Why didn't Lucifer know who I was if I am supposed to be some big shot in Hell, and every other demon we ran into seemed to know who I was,"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, giving Sam that I-Don't-Know expression on his face. "Could be 'cause he don't got all of his powers yet,"

Sam nodded his head in agreement, looking away from Dean and instantly assumed the 'thinking man' position. He suddenly got up from the edge of the bed and walked over to the table that held his laptop on its surface. "I'm coming with you,"

"Coming with me where?" Dean asked, a little confused and titled his head slightly to the side.

"I'm coming with you when you talk to Darcy,"

"No! We're staying, fix up the evil mojo here first," Dean stepped in front of Sam, placing himself between Sam and the table. He was about to pull the "I'm the eldest" card but Sam sighed and walked away.

Unknown to Dean, Sam had a hidden agenda of his own.

**--**

Pride stood amongst six others whom he recognized as his brothers and sisters, his fellow sins. Some stood and some sat on the ground but they were all positioned in a circle. Pride looked each one, lingering on their borrowed faces for no more than a second or so before moving onto the next person. They all knew why they were just there, doing nothing but keeping still.

The seven of them were centered is the middle of town, doing nothing at all – just like they were ordered to do. It was very noticeable that they were becoming restless, one of the seven were even beginning to rock back and forth on the ground.

They were all ordered to just sit there and wait, to wait until the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Pride looked up to the sky and grumbled audibly when he saw that the sun wasn't right above, indicating that it was only a few hours into the afternoon.

"Why is he making us do this? I can't sit here for another minute!" a handsome tall fellow pushed himself up to his feet, not before slamming his fist hard against the ground that he felt a crack in the cement.

"I know this is a bit of a hassle for you to do but could you just calm yourself down?" Pride barked. "You should be thanking him that we're even _back_,"

"Why the hell are we even waiting here? This is just a waste of time!" a young woman wearing provocative, yet not too revealing clothing said. She flipped her hair over her right shoulder and stood with her weight shifted over to her left foot. "You haven't told us anything except that he ordered us to stay here and wait for someone,"

Pride gave his brothers and sisters a wicked smile, gesturing his hand for the others to lean in closer to listen to what he had to say. "I was going to save it for when they arrive but since Lust is so impatient I'll tell you now – don't step off your marks!" he yelled unexpectedly, pointing at a large looking man. The others froze on the spot but kept their ears open for whatever else Pride that to say.

"Do you all remember the Winchester boys? He wants us to _test_ them – well, Sam," Pride said, wicked smile still on his face.

Lust scoffed, "Test? I think I'd like to do more than that,"

"So what's with us having to stay put until the sun goes down?" a young man looking like he was about to lie down on the ground said with a long yawn at the end of his sentence.

"You'll see, just wait for it,"

**--**

Dean had left a while ago to go and check out the surrounding area of a town that was in the latest news; everyone suddenly leaving town with some in such a hurry that most of them didn't even bother packing. It had been about one or two hours since Dean had left patrolling, leaving Sam alone in the motel room to look up more information about the situation at hand.

Sam frowned and felt like slamming his fist against the table in frustration for he just couldn't find anything about towns that make its inhabitants suddenly decide to move away all at the same time. He pushed the chair away from the table and let out a long and defeated sigh. "It just can't be coincidence,"

Just then the door to the room shook just a tad, the doorknob rattling it was slowly pushed open to reveal Ruby on the other side. She smiled warmly at Sam as she stepped in and Sam returned her smile with his own weary one.

"Ruby…" Sam said in a sad whisper. "I can't do anymore of that psychic, demonic – whatever it is, I can't do it anymore,"

"That doesn't mean we can't see each other," Ruby sauntered her way over to where Sam was sitting, keeping her eyes locked onto his. "I have some advice for you,"

Sam tilted his head just as Ruby stood not too far away from him. "What advice?"

"You should go into town before the sun goes down," Ruby moved to the side until she felt the table behind her and hopped up on top of it, sitting down on the edge. "It's really good advice – oh, and stay away from Darcy,"

"Why does everyone want me to stay away from her? What is _so_ bad?" Sam was beginning to get annoyed with the subject of staying away from Darcy. He just couldn't see what the reason was, besides the obvious fact of her being much powerful than he is but no one seemed to be using that for an excuse. "Could you fill me in or something?"

"Sam, this girl has accepted – has embraced the demon in her," Ruby brought a hand up to her face, examining her fingernails very thoroughly. "She's a danger now, didn't you see how her eyes changed colour? She's pure demon in there,"

"I think I've been through a lot more dangerous things than this, Ruby," Sam said, trying to remind the girl sitting just in front of him. "And if you haven't forgotten you're a demon too Ruby, in a human's body,"

"I think you should go help your brother," Ruby said suddenly, bringing her hand back down to her side and looking at Sam sternly in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

**--**

Dean had left his car just outside of the small town and decided to investigate on foot and he was very glad he made that decision. He had looked around the corner of a small shop and saw seven people standing or sitting in the centre, their positions forming a tight circle. He contemplated on whether he should call Sam or not as he readied his gun, the colt.

Just as he was beginning to plan his attack his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to swear under his breath as he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Dean? Where are you?_"

"I'm in the town closest to the motel and there are about seven dudes right smack in the centre of it," Dean whispered, trying to talk as low as possible – just in case those seven had super hearing.

"_Don't do anything without me there! H-hey! What're you-_"

Suddenly the connection was broken and all Dean could hear was the irritating beep that signaled the conversation was over. Dean stared at the phone blankly for a while before closing it and stuffing it back into his pocket. He peered around the corner, checking to see if those seven people he saw were still there. When he saw that they were still there, he didn't know whether to think it was good or bad thing.

Again Dean contemplated whether or not he should do this without Sam now adding the factor that Sam had told him to wait and that something happened to his brother to cause him to lose the phone connection. "Dammit Sammy, hurry up,"

Dean looked around the corner again, something out of habit, and almost jumped when he saw those seven people staring right at him. He narrowed his eyes and tried to get a better look at them from where he was. He couldn't see their faces that clearly but he could see their black eyes very well – coming to the conclusion that they were demon. "Why the hell are they just standing there," Dean whispered to himself.

Seconds, and then minutes passed on by with complete and utter silence. The seven never moved from their spots and were still staring very intensely at Dean and he returned the gesture. More minutes passed by and Dean could no longer stay standing and decided to walk up to them, testing them to see if they would move from their spots.

Dean walked slowly and calmly, making sure not to rush and to keep the colt hidden in his right sleeve. He noticed how they all – except one – wanted to move, to pounce at him but there seemed to be something that helped them remember to stay put. He smirked inwardly at the little discover he made and walked closer to them until he was close enough for them to hear him talk and vice versa but far enough that they couldn't grab him.

"Well, well; what brings you ugly ducklings out here?" Dean said mockingly, the smirk now appearing on his face when they all snarled and growled at him.

"We're not here _only_ for you, Dean," the one who stood directly in front of him said as he fixed his clean-cut suit.

"What do you mean _not only me_?" Dean repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute – you don't remember us, do you? Of course not! We're in different bodies, how silly of me!" the same man said before laughing lightly. His shoulders shook slightly from his laughter, the smile on his face made him look more appealing yet still frightening.

Dean looked at them all, taking into account that there were seven of them and each one seemed different from the other. He looked at the one in front of him, looking over the man's fancy looking suit and shiny leather shoes, to the woman beside him who licked her lips temptingly at him. He looked into each of their eyes and finally realized whom he was standing in front of. "No fucking way,"

"If you can't recognize us already, I'm Pride – the rest you don't really need to know," Pride noticed the other six's growls of anger. "And you are the one of the missing pieces to this puzzle,"

"Dean!"

Dean turned around and saw Sam coming up behind him with two girls he recognized to be Stephanie and Darcy, with Ruby tagging along behind them. Dean quickly turned back to keep his guard up and to make sure that the seven sins didn't do anything behind his back. "Careful Sam, it's the seven sins!"

"How is that possible? We killed them!" Sam mused as he came up beside Dean to his left. Darcy was standing a little behind Dean to his right and had Stephanie helping her stand properly because of her broken leg. Ruby stood to Sam's left, arms crossed over her chest and a smug look on her face toward the seven sins.

"You can't _kill_ sin! Sin is everywhere!" Pride laughed, a large smile on his face, "And now we're even stronger!"

Dean lifted the colt up and pointed at Pride, aiming at the spot between the other man's eyes. "We might not be able to kill you, but we can still put you away for a while,"

"Not if we do this first,"

Pride turned around, facing into the circle he and the other sins had formed and they did the same. Their eyes suddenly turned white as they placed a single arm in and a bright flash of light erupted from the centre. Dean and Sam covered their eyes with their arm instinctively and turned to the side and away from the light. Stephanie helped Darcy turn around and Ruby suddenly disappeared.

The whole area was covered, blanketed in the white light for several seconds before the white light seemed to seep back to where it had emerged. There was nothing left, not even a clue that there were once inhabitants there. The houses, roads, everything disappeared. Nothing was left except for the seven sins.

**--**

The air was cold and crisp yet it was far from dry. Everything in the area seemed barren or at least not fit for one to be able to survive there. All there was were caves, moist wood, and miles and miles of rocks. There was no plant life and the sky was covered with a thick layer of black clouds. There weren't even any bones to let others know that this was a no man's land.

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head and moaning loudly in pain. He blinked and squinted a few times before trying to look around but his vision was still a little blurry. So far, he didn't see anything of interest and decided to sit still for a while until he heard someone else behind him groaning irritably.

Dean twisted his body around to see who it was and fought himself from frowning when he saw a damaged Darcy pushing herself up into a sitting position. He stood up to his feet and walked over beside her, crouching down and helping her sit by placing a strong arm behind her. He looked her over while she was still trying to focus and noticed that the leg she had injured the time he was there looked to be worse now, taking note of the blood seeping through to the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Darcy blinked her eyes three times as she looked up at Dean until she finally realized whom it was. "Get a-ow!" Darcy tried to move away from Dean but then pain shot up from her leg to her whole body and she froze on the spot. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying out and looked down to check on her leg but the movement caused her more pain.

When Dean realized what Darcy was trying to do he repositioned himself so he could carefully lean Darcy against him but in a way so he could check on her leg.

"I can do it on my own," Darcy mumbled angrily, glaring at Dean and gasping when he suddenly ripped her pants from the knee down. "What're you doing?!" Darcy screamed into his ear, causing Dean to jump slightly at the volume.

"I'm just checking on the wound 'cause you're bleeding! Now stay still!" Dean shouted back at her. He slowly moved away from her, making sure that she could sit up on her own before getting up to get a closer look at her leg. He saw three long gashes that stopped at around her ankle and noticed that her ankle was twisted. "You're hurt," Dean mumbled.

"No, really?" Darcy responded sarcastically, making a dumb face at Dean when he looked at her through his brows.

Dean quickly removed his jacket and then his button up shirt, leaving him only with a dark gray shirt. He ripped the button up shirt into a long strip, which made Darcy tilt her head in curiosity. "Jeans are too rough to use a bandage, so this'll have to do," Dean said as he began to wrap the strip around her calf as gently as he could.

"Feel weird helping out a psychic freak?" Darcy asked him, a hint of mockery in her question.

"Well, so far, I only see the two of us here and I'm sure you've got your uses so that's a good enough reason to help," Dean looked up from bandaging Darcy leg long enough to give her a joking smirk. "And I need you to be able to get around at least,"

"Where are we?"

"That's what we're going to find out after I've bandaged you up,"

Dean tied the knot as tight as he could without hurting Darcy and then stood up to his feet. He scanned around the area, moving around in a full 360 degrees. All he saw was nothing but rocks and giant boulders with a few scattered pieces of wood here and there. Dean looked back down to Darcy and saw that she was poking at her wound, like he remembered her doing the last time he saw her. "Why do you do that when you know it hurts?" he said, meaning to think that in his head.

Darcy looked up at him, pulling her hand away from her leg and looking guilty like she was the one who 'stole a cookie'. "I-I…" she started, her wide eyes now looking away from Dean and her hand going back to poking her leg. "I'm using my telekinesis to force the muscles back together so I'll heal faster and yes, I know it's dangerous and that's why I studied biology and anatomy so I can know what I'm doing,"

"… Good call," Dean said, turning away from her and looking around again. He tried to decide which way to head to since everything around him looked exactly the same. "Think you're up for a little walk?"

"A _little_ walk?" Darcy repeated and suddenly grabbed onto Dean's shirt, pulling herself up.

Dean got the hint and helped her to her feet, helping her stand up straight before letting go of her and taking a step away from her. "Let's go that way," Dean said, pointing into some random direction.

"Why that way?" Darcy questioned, not trusting Dean's 'instincts'.

"Why not that way?" Dean countered, though quickly saw that what he said was the only think he could think of to back himself up.

"Are you insane or something?"

"No,"

"You have to help me walk,"

Dean and Darcy stared at each other, unsure of how to go about things. Dean was beginning to look a little uncomfortable, almost afraid of touching Darcy, which made Darcy sigh in frustration. She turned away from him and started to stagger into the direction that Dean had pointed to, not waiting for him. "Come on, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible,"

**--**

"Know where we are?"

"Not a clue,"

Stephanie and Sam stood at an extremely rocky beach where the waves smashed up against the rocks with such power and force one would think the ocean was angry at the rocks. Neither of the two was injured, neither had a scratch on them. Sam looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he and Stephanie were while she kept on looking around for something on the ground that she must have dropped.

Sam looked up at the sky, staring at its clouds that were shades of gray. "Dean, where are you?" he said to himself out loud before turning around to see what Stephanie was doing. He saw her looking around the floor, searching helplessly for something. "What are you looking for Steph?" he asked.

Stephanie looked up from the ground and stared at Sam with wide, frightful eyes. She lifted her arm up and pointed to her wrist with the other hand mumbling the words _bones_ over and over again. Sam raised a single brow and tilted his head to the side, not very sure what Stephanie was trying to say to him.

"Did you lose something?" he guessed, still not understanding or making a connection to the word bones.

"I need the bones!" Stephanie cried out like a child, her voice cracking in fear. "I can't do anything without the bones!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders mentally in his head and started to look around the ground. He saw nothing but moist grass and absolutely no dirt, as if the grass was just poking out from the rock underneath them. "Are these really important for you to have?"

"If I don't have them this happens," Stephanie raised her right arm and pointed her open palm in a direction opposite of Sam and began to mumble something in such a low tone of voice that it looked like she was just moving her lips. Suddenly, rings of fire began to appear in the direction she pointed to and blazed with such force that Sam could feel the heat even from where he stood. Stephanie brought her arm back down and the fire still raged a few metres away. "Magic's out of control without those bones!"

Sam's jaw hung low in shock as he continued to stare at the fire across from him. "Well… Right now I can't see anything so maybe it fell off on the way here?" Sam suggested, saying anything that popped in his mind.

"And where's _here_?" Stephanie asked him before looking back down to the ground and continuing her search for the missing bracelet that was once around her wrist.

"Let's just go start walking and see if we can figure out where we are and where Dean and Darcy might be, yeah?" Sam held out his hand toward Stephanie, hoping that she would get the gesture and follow him to wherever direction his genius mind thought up next.

Stephanie looked up from the ground and stared at Sam timidly for a few seconds, her eyes going back and forth from Sam's eyes to his hand. Finally after a few moments Stephanie outstretched her arm and grabbed onto Sam's hand.

Sam smiled sheepishly at her and gently tugged on her arm to make her move closer to him before walking toward what he believed to be north. Stephanie came up as close as possible to Sam and he moved her arm so that he wasn't holding her hand anymore but was now holding onto his forearm. He looked up at the gray clouds again and noticed that he could see a little bit of the sky, taking in its bright purple hue.

**--**

Pride and the other sins looked around them, admiring their work until light footsteps were heard coming toward where they all stood. They each turned their heads toward the noise and saw a small girl, about the age of 8 or so, wearing a snow-white dress with a large silver-blue ribbon at the front walking toward them. She had a hop to her step and a large smile on her face until she was about a few metres away and stopped in her tracks.

She looked around the area, seeing nothing but barren land and frowned disapprovingly at the seven sins. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing you need to be knowing," a man with clothing a teenager would wear said for Pride, his handsomely angelic face the envy of the other sins. "Just wait and find out,"

**End Chapter**


	4. Just A Man and His Will To Survive

**Author's Note:** Hello folks, I again with yet another fast update. That's because I had it finished for a while and was thinking if I should update before I finished chapter five. I don't know why I was thinking like that, maybe I thought it would make me think that I wouldn't need to rush? Meh. Well, I felt a little bad for just keeping it to myself so here it is. Hopefully you guys like it and it isn't too weird. Suggestions would be nice as well, just tips about thing here and there. But, enough of my babbling. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** Go read Chapter One through Three for the disclaimers. I'm tired.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Just A Man And His Will To Survive**

"What do you mean 'wait and find out'? Tell me now! Tell me now!" the small girl jumped up and down on the ground, stomping her feet hard against the concrete. Her long locks of gold hair bounced each jump she made and she stared at the seven sins with white iris-less eyes. "Tell me _now_!"

The seven sins turned around to face each other and just smiled as the small girl continued on with her temper tantrum. However the seven sins still did not move from their spot, as if something else was there to prevent them from leaving the now empty space of land.

Pride turned back around to face the small girl and sighed dejectedly, not wanting to talk to her. "Look Lilith," he started, "Just go on with what you were set out to do and mind your own business, this has nothing to do with you,"

Lilith frowned, stomped her foot, and crossed her arms with a large scowl on her face. "Where is he?" she asked, white eyes still glaring at the sins.

**--**

"Dean, slow down! I'm injured, remember?"

It had been at least 30 minutes since Dean and Darcy had begun their 'walk'. Darcy was, very noticeably, having a hard time walking but Dean just continued to reject her request of a much-needed rest on her part. His main reason being that he needed to get to and was worried about his brother, Sam.

"Look," Darcy said, staggering to try and catch up to Dean, "Don't you think I'd be worried about Stephanie? You remember her, right? I can't be much help if I'm injured like this and haven't had a decent amount of rest," she explained calmly. Every time she would say something Dean would just stare warily at her for a few seconds and then say: "No, I need to get to Sam."

Dean eyed Darcy carefully, staring at her from top to bottom for the millionth time since they started walking. Many thoughts raced through his mind, going from how unsure he was of her to how strangely attractive he found her to be. He turned away from her, yet again, and kept on walking. However, the next few words he was going to say surprised Darcy and even himself. "Why the hell would I need help from some demonic half-breed like you?" Dean found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Darcy's jaw dropped and her eyebrows knitted together in a frustrating shock at Dean's words. She stopped abruptly and just stared at the back of Dean's head as the words he said repeated again and again in her mind.

Dean stopped walking when he no longer heard Darcy's light footsteps behind him and turned around to face her, slightly confused. "What?"

"Don't 'what?' me! What exactly did you mean by 'half-breed'?" Darcy demanded. She felt her anger rising and her hands tightening into tight, knuckle-white fists.

"Exactly what I mean! Half human -- or at least you look human -- and half demon!" Dean replied, almost yelling out her words.

Darcy took a heavy step forward and glared at Dean, raising her arm up. It looked like she was holding back, hesitating her next move but then suddenly… A loud smacking sound of her hand against Dean's cheek echoed.

"What the fuck was that slap for?" Dean roared angrily.

"Racist bastard!" Darcy shouted as loud as she could, hoping that her screaming hurt Dean's ears even a little.

"Racist?! That doesn't even make sense in this situation!"

"I don't care! You're such a dick! What did I do you to act this way?"

Dean took an unwilling step back when he saw Darcy's eyes suddenly changed as black as the night. He mentally punched himself in the face when he saw Darcy's grin when she saw him move away from her.

"Oh, scared?" Darcy taunted, moving closer to Dean. "I bet you're scared right now, but you could and would never admit that," Darcy moved in so close to Dean that he had to lean away from her, and she smiled even more when she saw the look of uneasiness on his face.

"Shut up," Dean shot back to her, the only words he could think of.

"You're scared of him, of Sam; scared of your own _flesh_ and _blood_," she continued, leaning her face closer to Dean's. "You're so scared that I bet, sometimes," Darcy placed her hand against Dean's chest, keeping eye contact with him so he wouldn't try to see what she was doing. She let her hand trail down his torso ever so slowly until she reached his belt. Dean's eyes went wide for a moment but Darcy wasn't about finished.

Darcy, keeping her hand against Dean, reached around him, pulled at the colt and pushed it against Dean's chest. "I bet sometimes you wish you could just shoot Sam right in between his eyes," she whispered in a seductive manner.

"Shut up," Dean repeated, "Stop it,"

"You would rather to just get it over with, to kill Sam now than to see him become all big, powerful, and _evil_,"

"_Shut the fuck up_!"

Dean pulled the colt out from Darcy's hands, stepped away from Darcy, and pointed and pressed the colt against Darcy's forehead all in one swift motion. He readied the gun; the quick clicking noise signaling both that if the trigger was pulled a bullet would shoot out. "Shut up! You don't know a damn thing!"

"I know that you try so hard to protect him, to keep him safe, but when it comes right down to it Sam will find out that the demon blood will be the only thing that will save his life and there's no stopping that from happening,"

Darcy's eyes returned to their normal dark shade of green as she sunk to the ground, as if she was exhausted from running ten miles. She winced when she had to move her leg to be in a more comfortable sitting position and stared up at Dean with sad, puppy-dog like eyes. "Trust me, you can't stop Sam from taking advantage of that demon blood," Darcy breathed out so quietly that Dean barely heard it.

Dean sighed and shoved the colt back behind him, stuffing it not too far into his pants. He bent down to the ground so that he was eye level with Darcy and moved his hands toward Darcy's wound to check up on it. "Don't do that with your eyes," he mumbled.

Darcy chuckled, leaning back as Dean looked over her calf. "So you _are_ scared," she joked, laughter in her voice and words. "You'll be seeing a lot more of that if the need be,"

"You look better the way you are right now," said Dean, meaning to keep that to himself. Thankfully, his words were far too low for Darcy to hear and he breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't say anything seconds later.

"So, am I right?" Darcy asked suddenly, tilting her head to the side to see what Dean was doing with her leg when she felt his hand brush lightly against the skin above the wound. "Was I right about what I said?"

Dean didn't look away from what he was doing, making sure that the wound wasn't dirty and that it was healing properly. He took a mental note that the wound was healing just a tad quicker than it would on the average human being. He had untied the wrapping he had around her leg and was surprised to see that there wasn't as much as there should be until he remembered something Darcy had told him earlier, about why she kept on poking at her wounds.

"Hello? Answer me?" Darcy said, trying to gain Dean's attention.

Dean mumbled something incoherent as a reply.

"Hm! I was -- _am_ right," Darcy exclaimed triumphantly.

"So, is that the reason why you use your powers? Like you said: it's the only thing that can and will save you from anything?" Dean pulled out the ripped shirt he saved just incase, ripped apart another strip, and re-wrapped the wound. "Y'know, just curious since we're in the sharing kind of mood,"

"Oh come on! Tell me, if you had absolutely no weapon on you and you were cornered by some guy possessed by a demon and you had the power Sam and I could do, wouldn't you use that? It's the quickest, though not easiest, way to get rid of the demon,"

"You okay to walk now?" Dean said, changing the subject and standing up to his feet. He glanced around the area again and yet again saw nothing but barren and dry land.

"Well, I knew I had to be right anyway… Reading minds comes with the demon blood package," Darcy said to herself out loud as she pushed herself up to her feet.

Dean turned sharply to Darcy with wide eyes, "You can read minds?!" he shouted at her, not meaning to shout at all. He remembered many of the thoughts he had been thinking when he was around her and suddenly wondered if she was reading his mind while they were walking together. "Did you read my mind?"

"Hm," Darcy hoped once to stand closer to Dean and looked at him closely, "I can't read you for a reason I can't even think of… It's like you're protected by something, or someone," Darcy was about to fell over to the side until Dean's hand shot out and grabbed onto her shoulder, surprising the both of them. "Pray to any gods recently?"

"Ha! Trust me: I don't pray," Dean let go of Darcy's arm so quickly like she was some sort of disease and he needed to get away from her before he got himself ill. He took a few steps away from her and looked around again. "It would really help to know what time of day it was, if only these clouds weren't in the way,"

Darcy looked up at the mention of clouds and gasped audibly, her eyes wide. "Those aren't clouds… Those are demons," she turned to Dean just at the same time as he turned to her, both shocked out of their minds. "How didn't I sense them before?" Darcy said to herself.

"There cannot be that may demons out on Earth…" Dean said, seeing many demons up in the sky since the whole sky was covered.

"Then we're _definitely_ not on Earth,"

Dean stepped closer to Darcy, his eyes still to the demons swarming about above him. "So then where the hell are we?"

"I can summon one over and ask it but there's one little problem to that," Darcy glanced over to Dean and waited for him to turn to her, which he did.

"Which is?" he asked.

"The demon needs a host to speak in a language I would understand, which is a host -- other than me -- who speaks English,"

Dean looked at Darcy with a blank look on his face and began to shake his head no frantically. "No, no, no! No way is anything -- fuck! Nothing on Earth or in Hell is _ever_ getting inside me! That-that is just wrong on _so_ many levels!"

"Then what do you propose we should do? Hm?"

"Well what language do they speak? Maybe I know it?"

"Oh please! You don't strike to me as a guy who can understand old Latin!"

Dean and Darcy began to argue yet neither of the two really knew why they were fighting. They began to shout and throw whatever insulting verbal word they could to each other as quickly as they could. Their bodies started to heat up from the intensity of their anger and their words were becoming harsher and harsher. However, neither could look away from the other.

Above them the demons swirled into a whirlpool in the sky. A low and maniacal sound of laughter echoed from the demons as they gathered right above where Dean and Darcy argued.

No matter what the other tried to do they could not move away or stop their shouting and their faces showed their fear and worry.

Suddenly Darcy raised her arm up and pointed her open palm to Dean who instantly flew back a few metres. Darcy's showed how afraid she was yet her words said otherwise, "Are you that fucking full of yourself? We'll see who's the better one here!"

"_Bitch_!" Dean shouted involuntarily. He pulled out the colt and fired a couple of shots but the bullets never made their target. Darcy held her hand and arm in the familiar gesture that meant 'stop' and the bullet remained suspended in midair. "You're gonna die here, _now_!"

Dean fired more bullets but they all met the same fate as the first two did. He growled angrily yet his eyes said that he was confused about the whole situation. He then ran toward Darcy and tackled her to the ground, which caused her to lose her concentration and dropped the bullets.

Darcy hit the ground and grunted out in pain as the hard rock and uneven ground dug into her back. She tried to push Dean away from her but he proved to be much stronger than her -- of course. Dean and Darcy began to roll against the ground, throwing a punch or a knee to the stomach whenever they could.

"Darcy, what the hell is going on?" Dean shouted at her just as he pulled her shoulders forward and then slammed her back against the ground, causing Darcy to scream out in pain. "I can't control my body!"

"Neither can I!" Darcy's eyes turned black once more and Dean flew away from her again. She hissed in pain as she sat up. Her eyes went wide when she felt something warm dripping down the length of her back. "All I know is that we can control our speech now and that you made my back bleed…" Darcy said as she pushed herself to stand, despite the pain. "Can you see what the demons are doing above us?"

Dean tried to see as much as he could of the sky but his head would not comply. However, he managed to see the gist of it and wished he hadn't. "The demons, they're just moving around in circles right above us and I think they're the ones making the freaky laughing noise,"

"Can you do anything besides moving your mouth -- and that's not meant to be an insult!" she said just as her eyes began switching back and forth from black to green.

Dean listened to her words carefully and tried to gain control of his body, starting with his arms. Something, an unseen force, fought with him for control. He looked over at Darcy and saw that she was trying to do the same thing, and that her eyes were flashing from black to green to black again and again. "What the hell is happening?" he shouted to her.

"_Close your eyes Dean,_" came a sudden voice that sound strangely familiar, a voice that only Dean could hear.

"Who's there?" Dean shouted.

"Great, he's talking to himself now," Darcy said, commenting on how Dean was glancing around with his eyes frantically and asking an invisible person questions.

"_It's Castiel, I am speaking to you through your mind; I need you to close your eyes for I will be there soon_," Castiel told Dean, his voice sounding like a calming whisper.

Dean was just about to yell to Darcy for her to close her eyes until a bright light shone from above and he shut his eyes in reflex. The laughter had stopped and the tension in his body disappeared almost immediately. He kept his eyes shut, completely forgetting that Darcy was there with him.

Darcy's eyes had returned to their natural shade of dark green and she stared wide-eyed straight into the bright light that had appeared from nowhere. The light had a warm and calming feeling over her, making her feel relaxed in a feathery-light, happy kind of way. She fell to her knees after they had suddenly become weak but continued to stare curiously into the light.

"_Your eyes are not burning_," said Castiel to Darcy, both strangers to the other -- having not met until now.

"Why would they burn?" she asked. "I can't clearly see you though, you're just a bright light,"

"_I will be taking you two from this place now_,"

As soon as those words registered into Darcy's mind the bright light disappeared and she suddenly saw herself kneeling somewhere in the woods with Dean beside her. "That was weird…"

Dean cracked one eye open, saw the trees and sighed in relief. He just then remembered he forgot to tell Darcy to close to her eyes when Castiel came and turned to her sharply, to check if she was all right. Just as he was about to ask her if she was okay he noticed how calm she looked -- and that she still had her eyes. "You still have your eyes,"

"Uh, yeah?" Darcy stared at Dean with a single brow raised, "Why wouldn't I have them?"

"Did you see who saved us?" Dean asked.

Darcy sat back, her knees beginning to hurt after a minute or two of them digging into the ground, and the wound was beginning to sting. "Sort of, it was really bright so it was hard to see… I could see a figure of a body, I think, but the light was so intense it hurt a little,"

They stayed like that for a moment or two, just collecting their thoughts until they remembered where they just were, where they used to be before that, and that they were missing a few people. Dean stood up and the only thing he could see through the trees were more trees. "He better be helping you too Sammy," Dean whispered to himself.

Dean turned around and saw Darcy sitting on her rear end and poking away at her wounded leg, repeating the word 'ow' again and again. A small smile appeared on his face as he continued to watch, reminding him of a curious child. "You gonna do that all night?" he asked her.

"Actually it's not night yet, it's really in between -- like evening," Darcy said, managing to say a complete sentence after taking a break from poking her leg. Suddenly she sighed sadly and looked up at Dean with worried eyes. "Do you think Stephanie is okay, wherever they are?"

Dean walked up beside Darcy, bent down, and slid his arms underneath her and lifted her up into his arms -- much to her protest. Darcy tried not to kick as much while Dean rose to his feet and tried not to look at his face. Before Darcy could tell Dean that she could walk on her own he tilted enough that her feet touched the ground and then helped her stand. "How about I start treating you like a girl if you stop being so prissy?"

"Prissy?" she repeated, one brow raised.

"Yeah, prissy,"

Dean and Darcy stared at each in silence, as if daring the other to do something -- anything. They stood not too far away from each other, Darcy looking up at Dean and Dean looking down at her; their faces just a few feet apart. Their eyes were locked onto one another and they were moving in closer without even knowing it.

"We should…" Dean whispered.

"We should?" Darcy whispered back.

"We should-we should walk… we should take-take a walk," Dean whispered, their faces just mere inches from each other now.

"We should! We should walk, we should," Darcy exclaimed, moving away from Dean so abruptly that he was still leaning forward unconsciously and almost fell forward until he caught himself before stumbling.

**--**

Castiel watched Dean and Darcy as they walked aimlessly through the woods from a far, his eyes gazing at them in a calculating way. He made sure not to get too close to them so that neither could hear nor sense him nearby. His gaze was specifically locked onto the female that accompanied Dean, Darcy. He wondered how she could have even looked his way in his true form and not become overwhelmed that her eyes would burn.

"Remember Castiel: curiosity killed the cat," Uriel said to Castiel. He stood with his whole body stiff and his back straight as a board, hands folded neatly behind him. His stern, uncaring eyes glared at Dean and glared even more furiously at Darcy. "And trust me, anyone who holds any kind of curiosity for that girl will get themselves killed,"

"If we were to confront her in a kind manner then she might tell us what we need to know about this 'end game'," Castiel said, trying to reason with Uriel yet he did not know why. He continued to watch her and how she would occasionally glance behind her like she had the feeling that someone was watching. "Maybe she's one of the few who are special enough to view angels in their true form,"

"Or maybe she's just powerful enough to have become immune," Uriel spat out bitterly, trying to grab onto Castiel's odd form of hope and smash it to the ground. "There is nothing special about a mud monkey with demon's blood -- I'm surprised he let _two_ keep breathing,"

Castiel turned to Uriel sharply, eyes blazing with anger. "Do not question _his_ decisions; again you are close to blasphemy,"

Uriel scoffed at Castiel's words and turned around so that he could no longer see Dean nor Darcy in his line of vision. "Will you be fetching the other Winchester boy and the witch then? I'm sure that will get you on mud-monkey Quinn's good graces,"

"No," Castiel replied, eyes still locked onto Darcy, "You will be retrieving them,"

**End Chapter**


	5. Hello There, The Angel From My Nightmare

**Author's Note:** Hey, me yet again. Sorry, for future references or just in case something happens that one of you might not like :S I can't really think of anything to say at the moment. Just that.. You'll see. For any questions you might have about the story my only answer is: You'll see. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hello There, The Angel From My Nightmare**

It has been at least 45 minutes since Sam and Stephanie had started their walk along the shore. Sam had a feeling that they would be running into people soon because of how they encountered more and more plant life and they had just passed by a few apple trees along their path. Every now and then Stephanie would glance at the ground, eyes searching frantically for her missing bracelet. She hadn't given up on the search and looked more and more worried about it.

"I've never heard of a witch using some sort of an item to help focus their magic," Sam thought out loud, "But I guess the spells and incantations are like the same thing for focus,"

"Darcy made me the bracelet," Stephanie revealed to Sam, smiling shyly at him when he glanced toward her.

Sam's curiosity was much more stronger than anything else in him. He just had to know more about anything he thought to be useful information in the future. "So, does the bracelet even have any special properties?" Sam asked.

"She didn't just make it because she wanted to give me a present – Darcy is not like that," Stephanie finally took her eyes away from the ground as she began to remember times Darcy had given her items and small trinkets. "If she gives you something she gives it for a reason,"

Sam chuckled lightly as he immediately thought of Dean. "Yeah… my brother's like that -- how did you two get together? I mean, how did you come to work together?"

"Oh, she's my cousin," Stephanie answered semi-proudly. "Aren't you worried I might do something bad to you?" Stephanie asked, changing the subject and turning her eyes back to the ground. She settled with watching him from the corner of her eye.

Sam thought about the question he was asked and turned to Stephanie with a small, unsure smile, "Well, you haven't done anything wrong and Darcy is the one I'm supposed to watch out for, apparently,"

"Who said that? What's wrong with Darcy? She's like you, but with more training," Stephanie blurted out, not meaning for the last bit to said out loud.

"Dean would kill me for talking to your so casually, talking to you like you were a normal person, you know?" Sam said, his voice and words sounding almost like he was never going to see his brother again yet he did not mean to sound like that. He shook any other thoughts that might relate to him never finding a way back before they got the better of him. He smiled sheepishly and looked at the path he and Stephanie were currently taking.

Stephanie tried to shrug Sam's words from her mind but just the thought of never being able to get back from wherever they were wasn't very appealing. She glanced at Sam and unconsciously nodded her head in approval; suddenly thinking that spending a few days here -- wherever here was -- with Sam wouldn't be so bad. Stephanie blushed at her thoughts and hoped that Sam couldn't read minds like Darcy could, turning her face away as a precaution.

Then Sam stopped walking just out of the blue and Stephanie looked up to see what had caused Sam to stop in his tracks. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and her eyes went wide with both fear and shock.

Just down in the valley, at the bottom of the hill they stood on, Stephanie and Sam saw a small village that wasn't too hard to see. Sam gulped audibly as his eyes darted around the village, eyeing its inhabitants with worry.

They did not all look the same but there were a few that had similarities. Some had their backs hunched over while others were taller than the village wall, which was tall enough itself. Some had large spikes sprouting from their backs and others had large claws instead of fingers. With the appearance of the inhabitants both Stephanie and Sam came to the conclusion: they had just stumbled upon a village full of demons.

"What are we going to do now?" Stephanie whispered to Sam, as low as she possibly could, "It was _your_ idea to walk this way,"

"I'm thinking," replied Sam. He thought hard and tried to think fast but just staring at the village was a distraction enough. "Well, I was right about one thing," he mumbled.

"And what would that be?"

"That there would be _some_ sort of living thing at the end of the path,"

"Just like the yellow brick road, except there's no Emerald City at the end with no _wizard_ to send us back home,"

**--**

Lilith and the seven sins all turned toward the east when they felt the sudden surge of power for the quickest of moments. The seven sins began to feel a pull somewhere within them to go toward the power surge, to find it and take all of its power. However, they were bound to the spot not by any spell but by duty -- something Lilith was going to take advantage of.

The body of a small girl rocked back and forth, from her heels to her toes, again and again as she stared at the seven sins with a large grin on her face. "I should know what Lucifer is up to, since I'm the one who taking all the time to bust him out," the girl said in a singsong tone of voice.

"Hmph, teacher's pet," Envy snickered, turning to the others and causing them to snicker with him.

"I could kill you right now, you know?" said Lilith; the threat coming from a small girl sounded less threatening but more terrifying.

However, Lilith's threat went unnoticed when the seven sins turned west and watched as the sky began to change into various hues of red, yellow, and deep blue; signaling the night's arrival. "_Oh_," Pride moaned in pleasure as an electrifying feeling ran up and down his body, "As soon as that sun goes down you are going to get that spanking you deserve,"

"You wouldn't be able to even leave a mark!" Lilith retorted in anger, shouting her words to Pride. "I'm one of the Ancients!"

"Sins have been alive since the 'creation', who do you think is more ancient? Aw! Little girl doesn't know how to count!"

**--**

Sam and Stephanie stood still as humanly possible as they tried to come up with a plan since the first plan of getting help sort of backfired. Stephanie braced herself tighter, not even realizing that she was bracing herself. She looked at each of the demons with fear in her eyes, wishing that she had her bracelet and that Darcy was there with her.

And then, the unthinkable happened: Sam, held in his breath to try and stop a sneeze.

Every single demon in the vicinity stopped what it was doing to look up and stare into the direction the sudden sound had come from. At first, for the first few seconds, they did nothing but stare as the fact that there were two humans slowly registered into their minds. As soon as they realized there were humans right by their small village, each demon began to snarl -- but in a happy snarling kind of way.

"_Visssitorssss,_" one hissed out.

"_What should we do with them?_" said another demon, a large grin on its face.

"_Who cares? As long as we can hear their screams,_" replied another demon, spikes suddenly appearing upon its head.

Then the demons rushed toward Sam and Stephanie, each one treating the current situation like a good game of hunting.

Suddenly Stephanie jumped in front of Sam and pushed him a few feet away from her, shouting for him to stand clear as she held an open palm toward the demons coming at them. Sam watched as the front line was set on fire with a few behind them having only a few spots on their bodies that was burning. He was suddenly feeling a little glad that Stephanie had lost the bracelet as he watched as she tried to keep a good distance between them and the demons.

Stephanie tried to focus her magic on as many demons as she could, mumbling incantations again and again as quickly as she could. She flinched when she felt a sudden, but small, burning feeling on her open palm and pulled it into herself, cradling it, in reflex. She turned around to tell Sam she couldn't possibly keep up with what she was doing until she saw that Sam was on his knees and in pain.

Sam bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain as he held onto his right arm. While Stephanie was trying to burn as many demons as she could he felt something slice at his upper right arm and leave a deep cut.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now? There's too-" Stephanie was cut off when she was thrown to the side as if she weighed no more than a doll would, screaming as she hit the ground.

Sam's eyed widened seconds before he felt himself being flung several metres back. He groaned in pain and wasn't even given seconds to recover as he was kicked from the side and was forced to roll onto his stomach. He could hear Stephanie scream again but couldn't see what was happening to her as he had his own problems to deal with. Before he knew it he was beginning to cough up and spit out blood.

Stephanie tried as much as she could to keep distance between her and the demons but they were proving to be much of a challenge. She managed to stop a few on coming hits by burning whichever demon was going to hit her but one was able to throw her many metres to her left, sliding to a stop.

And then, just as suddenly as they attacked, they stopped. Stephanie and Sam were in too much pain to even open their eyes so they both just remained still where they were, trying to regain their breathing. Sam still lied on his stomach; arm bleeding like a river of blood and still coughing up more. Stephanie lay on her back, chest rising and falling as she took in long and deep breaths.

They felt something hot and knew there was something bright in front of them by how they could feel the slight pain through their eyelids.

Sam rolled over onto his back and felt something different about the ground: it felt like a bed.

"Oh my god!" he heard a familiar feminine voice screech.

Sam cracked an eye open immediately closed it again when the bright light from the light bulbs stung at his eyes. Once they adjusted he opened them again and saw Dean staring curiously at him. "What... happened?" Sam managed to say through the pain.

"You tell me," Dean replied, still staring curiously at Sam, "You're the one who appeared out of nowhere all bloody and bruised,"

Sam went to push himself up into a sitting position when some invisible force stopped him from doing so. He turned his head to the right: saw nothing. He turned his head to the left and saw another bed with Stephanie lying on it and Darcy beside her, an arm extended in his direction.

"The injured should stay still," Darcy said, using her telekinesis to keep Sam lying on the bed.

"Look who's talking," Dean pointed out, moving his gaze from Sam to Darcy.

"Shut up, scaredy-cat," Darcy retorted, smiling triumphantly when Dean looked away from her almost instantly. She turned her attention back to Stephanie and her smile quickly faded into a frown. She lowered the arm she had extended toward Sam and placed it against Stephanie's forehead. "I'll find out what happened," Darcy said before her eyes slowly slid closed.

Darcy flinched away just seconds later and she frowned even more, if that was at all possible. Darcy's body then went rigid one second and the next she fell to the ground. Dean rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her up. "What now?" he asked her. He felt something warm begin to run down her back and growled, frustrated, when he realized it was blood. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've been using my telekinesis to hold myself up so I can walk, I'm just tired," as soon as the last word left her lips Darcy's eyes closed and she slipped into a deep slumber.

Dean looked around the room and saw three very injured people and cursed under his breath. "Dammit! This is not a hospital! I am not a doctor people!"

**--**

Sam found himself waking up the next day with bandages here and there. He sat up on the bed and glanced around the room. He saw Stephanie still sleeping on the bed beside him and recognized the girl lying awake on the couch to be Darcy. Dean sat down with his feet up on the desk in front of him, his face turned toward where Darcy lied down. "Hey," Sam said in a low voice but was still loud enough to gain both Dean's and Darcy's attention.

"Hey Sam! Did you know your brother would do anything to see a woman naked?" Darcy said with a large smile.

"Uh…" came Sam's confused reply.

"I told you! I had to take your shirt off because you were freaking bleeding from the back! And I had to put bandages around Stephanie and you were obviously out of it to do it for me!" Dean shouted from his chair but not loud enough to disturb Stephanie's sleep.

Sam let a small smile appear on his face at his brother's expense while Darcy smiled to hold back a chuckle. "What the hell happened? Did you guys end up in some weird place too?" Sam asked, rubbing the side of his head and moaning in pain.

"It was definitely weird," Dean answered. He seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes, like he was thinking back and remembering what had happened just the day before. However, as he was thinking he remembered about how they ended up there in the first place. Dean suddenly stood up, pushing the chair back and had this determined look on his face. "The Seven Sins! They're still out there!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" Darcy bit out harshly, glaring at Dean like she wanted to rip his head off. "Someone is resting!" She made a move but inhaled sharply when she felt a pain in her back and then exhaled slowly.

"He's right though…" Sam said slowly, gritting his teeth because of the pain. "I know we can't kill them, but we can at least keep them away for a while longer,"

Dean, Sam, and Darcy all fell silent as they thought about how they were going to go about the brand new situation they were in. Dean was the only one who could move around without feeling a sharp pain anywhere in his body, but he wasn't just going to leave three injured people alone who couldn't even move an inch to defend themselves. Darcy was the next person who could move around but that would only be when she used her telekinesis to help support her broken body and she wasn't going to risk brain damage for something with a small success rate.

Sam was fully willing to go, despite the pain, but of course Dean wouldn't have that at all. For Dean, the safety of his family was the main priority at the moment and he knew exactly how selfish that wish was. Stephanie obviously couldn't do much right now, mostly because she was still asleep and was the one who needed the most rest.

Each person in the room, with the exception of Stephanie, bowed their heads as they thought even harder about what they should do. They were just about to voice their current conflicts on the situation when a strong gust of wind blew into the room.

Sam automatically glanced to the closed window and Darcy turned toward the closed door. Dean frowned toward the corner nearest to Stephanie and made a disapproving noise with his pursed lips. Both Sam and Darcy turned to see what made Dean make that sound and one was more surprised than the other.

"Castiel," Dean grumbled.

"You should be thanking me," Castiel said as he stepped away from the corner and toward where Dean stood, "I saved you twice,"

"I'll have my people send you an I.O.U.," Dean said, grumbling again.

Castiel smiled weakly and bowed his head, slightly disappointed at Dean's manners.

Sam's body language was speaking of the pain he was feeling but was also showing how he was feeling about Castiel's sudden appearance: exactly how Dean was feeling. He kept his eyes narrowed at Castiel as he still felt a little betrayed that what he once imagined the angels to be were completely false. "So why are you here?" Sam asked bitterly, "Must be a good reason,"

"You four weren't really sent anywhere, if that was what you were thinking," Castiel began, lifting his head just enough to glare at Sam, "You were sent to a 'what if' realm, a 'what if demons took over earth' realm,"

"I guess that could make sense," Darcy thought aloud, gaining the three males' attention. "Maybe that's why I couldn't sense the demons near by because they technically weren't real, right?"

Castiel looked at Darcy in a curious manner, staring at her through his lashes. His stare was intense, so intense that Darcy was beginning to feel uncomfortable to the point that she squirmed a little, which was something Dean and Sam noticed almost immediately. "Yes, that could be a reason," Castiel replied, still staring at Darcy. He turned his body to face Darcy and bowed politely to her yet still kept his eyes locked on her. "I am Castiel, an angel, a warrior of God,"

"Please," Darcy started, eyeing Castiel warily now since he had introduced himself as a 'warrior of God', "Don't stare at me like that, I don't like it and it's very rude," she told him.

"I would like to discuss some matters with you, Darcy Quinn, in private if you do not mind?" Castiel asked her, begging her with his eyes.

Darcy glanced toward Dean, silently asking him if it was a safe thing to do to be with Castiel alone. Dean just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Just get to the point of why you're here, we'll talk later," Darcy replied, sighing dejectedly at the end of her sentence.

Castiel nodded and turned his body back toward Dean and Sam. "Another seal will be broken in approximately five days from today," he said as calmly as possible. "This is something that I advise for you to take care of quickly,"

"And what is this thing we have to take care of quickly?" Dean asked.

"Lilith and the Seven Sins are preparing to summon Ronwe, a demon who commands 19 legions of demons," Castiel paused for a moment, closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths before continuing. "They need the blood of 1000 virgins,"

"Well, we're good here," Dean whistled, "1000 hot virgin chicks, that's a lot,"

"Or they could use just one," came Castiel's low and very serious voice.

Dean, Sam, and Darcy stared at Castiel, waiting impatiently for him to continue. When Castiel didn't say another word Dean took it upon himself to ask what the angel was talking about.

"The blood of a virgin whose blood is also mixed with demon blood is extremely powerful and they wouldn't need 1000 to summon Ronwe,"

"Well Sam's not…" Dean stopped himself in mid-sentence and turned to Darcy with his jaw hanging open in shock. "Darcy, you're a virgin?" he squeaked. "What? Wait… Your initials are DQ… It just keeps getting better!"

Darcy couldn't stop the deep shade of red that her cheeks turned to, but she didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed. "Shut up Dean!" she screamed. "And I'm not the virgin here!" she shouted, not realizing she did until seconds later. Darcy noticed Castiel glancing at her, as if he was a little bit disappointed at what he just heard.

"If you're not the virgin then who else could it be? You're the only chick with demon blood that I know of," Dean thought aloud, sitting against the edge of the desk and crossing his arms.

"He keeps looking at me like I did something wrong," Darcy mumbled, glaring daggers at Castiel. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and seemed to retreat into himself.

Darcy stood up in one motion; ignoring the searing pain she felt when she did. "It's hard being a human you know, trying to deny all those desires, deny all those strong emotions; to try and resist what you can't have but trust me, I didn't want it," Darcy stormed out of the motel room without another word, slamming the door as she went.

Castiel cleared his throat, trying to fill the awkward silence that followed Darcy's departure. "She wasn't the one I was talking about," he explained and then turned toward the slumbering Stephanie. "Her blood is tainted,"

"_She_ has demon blood in her? How?" Sam asked.

"Darcy thought it was a wise thing to do if she were to inject some of her demonic blood to help _heal_ Stephanie of her illness," Castiel explained, as if remembering events like he was there himself.

"Did it?" Dean asked the question this time.

"Yes, it did, but it is also the reason why this girl's witchcraft is uncontrollable as you have seen Sam Winchester," Castiel paused and turned stern eyes toward Dean, brows knitting together in concentration. "However that is not the problem; you must make sure that this… witch stays outside of their territory so they will not be able to call upon her because if Ronwe is summoned, he takes 19 legions of demons with him,"

**End Chapter**


End file.
